Secret Trinity
by MayAnny
Summary: It's difficult to be friends with your fellow heroes when they don't seem to trust you one bit. Many misunderstandings happen and nothing goes as you expect. Danny, Jake, and Randy could be great friends, but it's not really that easy when everyone's so cagey with their own secrets...! The magical mysteries around this Camp aren't helpful, either.
1. The Joys of Camping

**A/N: Oh my god, my first crossover! Whoever knows me from MKB or M &C, my other DP fics, you already know my style, but don't expect anything too heavy _yet_. I do have a good plan for conflict, though. I don't really like made up villains that feel sudden and poorly thought out, and you know my eye for detail. **

**For who's new, welcome! I hope the story is to your liking. Like I said, I have an eye for details, and the timeline is somewhat AU here, with a few key events changed.**

 **First, for Danny Phantom, Jazz is only a year older than Danny, not two, and also no PP. That's it. For Jake Long, it's after the last episode, exactly as it happened. Rose moved back to America, however, not to NYC. For Randy Cunningham, it's exactly as it happened in canon, if not right after it.**

 **OBS:**

 **In this story, Danny's a junior, and I want to paint him as the most experienced one, with the heaviest burden, and also the most stiff and kind. He doesn't cheat and he genuinely cares about _everyone_. Considering all the shit he's been through, I think it's fair to say he would be the oldest, mentally and physically.**

 **Jake, well, after the end of season 2, he was finishing middle school, so he's a freshman now, but he's the one with the biggest responsibility, despite being the youngest, and he has a wise master, so he picked up on _some_ wisdom there. He's learned a lot during those two seasons, but he's not quite there yet. **

**And then there's Randy. He's the least experienced and burdened. Being a hero to him is a breeze and he adapted quickly. He's like the reckless little apprentice who relies on luck, and despite the Nomicon's best attempts, Randy still refuses to listen and look at things differently, instead of going for the obvious, with the me-me-me mentality, not to mentions his thirst for attention, and that's what I'm going to pick on during this story. You can even say Randy's the main character here. :)**

 **Disclaimer will only be displayed in the first chapter, as per tradition, which requires me to say that I do not own any of these series. These series being Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Danny Phantom, and Jake Long: American Dragon.**

 **Forgive grammar mistakes and all. It seems it happens no matter how many times I reread the chapter.**

 **Rated T for safety. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Secret Trinity**_

 **Chapter 01**

 **The Joys of Camping**

* * *

Danny sighed in exasperation, glaring at the back of the seat in front of him as the bus gave another bump that made the occupants and their bags jump at least half an inch. He had his arms crossed to show how much he didn't want to be here.

"Oh, relax, man. It's not that bad." His best friend, Tucker, said from the seat beside him, then handed him a can of soda.

Danny took it wordlessly, popped it open and took a big gulp. Only then he spoke. "Of course it is! Both Valerie and me are here! Even Jazz, too! So Amity Park only has _my_ _parents_ to protect it. How's that okay?"

Tucker looked upwards, tilting his head in contemplation. "When you put it like that..."

"It's a disaster." Danny still couldn't believe his parents simply signed him up to this without asking a thing.

"Sure, maybe. But these days, nothing really huge happens, no Vlad, or _Ghost King,_ suddenly popping up to destroy the city and all. I think your parents can handle it."

Danny blinked and slowly turned to look at him with a disturbed look. "I feel like you just jinxed it..." He whispered.

Then, his other best friend, Sam, stood up from her seat behind them, leaning on Danny's own seat. "You're still obsessing over this? Danny..." She sighed tiredly. "You deserve a vacation, more than anyone. You shouldn't worry too much."

Danny shook his head and leaned against the window, seeing the scenery pass by as they approached their destination. "Still..."

"Besides, this is a good opportunity to get in touch with nature! It's a great summer camp!"

"Eh," Danny's shoulders sagged in dismay. "Last year's summer camp wasn't all that great, remember? Walker, kidnapping kids left and right?"

"And," Tucker continued. "the pamphlet was very, ah, what's the word?"

 _"M_ _isleading?_."

Sam shook her head with a grin. "You guys don't know! _This_ camp has been around for more than three generations other than our own, it has money and fame, and there's no way it'll be like _'Camp Skull and Crossbones'_." She wiggled her head with mock-tone. "It's a miracle our school even got invited for this!"

Danny and Tucker stared at her, unimpressed, then at each other. "Did you bring our portable arcade?"

Tucker pulled numerous games out of his bag with a deadpan. "Yup."

A red-head wearing glasses popped in from the seat beside Sam's with a naturally squeaky voice. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just sit down, Mikey." Sam pushed him back down without sparing him a look.

Danny ignored that and only sighed. "I just _can't_ wait to get stuck with Dash and Kwan again..."

Tucker only shrugged. "At least the guy with _certain abilities_ can get us out, if necessary."

Then, the bus finally slowed down, lurching heavily when it left the road and rolled into the dirt, as Mr. Lancer came up and cleared his throat, raising a megaphone to his face. _"Alright, students, listen up!"_ Everyone in the bus clamped their ears with their hands.

Sam grimaced. "Remind me again why Lancer's using a megaphone _inside_ the bus...?"

" _Because no one would listen otherwise, Ms. Manson."_ He answered, pointing the loudspeaker directly at her and making her sit back down for some cover. _"Well, we're here, kids, and this is a prestigious summer camp for multiple schools,"_ He slowed down over each word, as if talking to young children with mental deficiency. _"so be on your best behavior. We don't wish to shame the Casper High's good name with you all acting like uncivilized brats!"_

"...Gee, thanks..." Danny whispered, Tucker nodding.

"Of course he doesn't want us to misbehave, he's the new principal. Anything we do is on him..." They heard Sam say from the seat behind.

 _"That said, if you don't behave, you'll be handed over to Ms. Testlaff."_ Lancer then motioned to the back, where their oversized P.E teacher was grinning ominously and cracking her knuckles. No one dared to look at her for more than a second.

Then the bus finally came to a total stop. _"So, if you would follow me-"_ Everyone got up and picked their bags, then hurriedly moved to walk out. _"Wait! In orderly fashion-!"_ No one listened, and soon, everyone was out, stretching their legs and thanking the heavens for the fresh air.

"Lancer is out of his mind if he thinks everyone would stay a minute longer in that old dingy bus." Sam complained while massaging her neck. "Specially after a 7-hour trip to get here..."

"At least we stopped at a truck-stop joint half-way here." Danny stretched his back with a groan. The seats weren't the most comfortable. Mostly because Casper High couldn't afford a better bus. Most of the money goes to fixing propriety damages done by ghosts attacks... The bus itself seemed to be falling apart after the long trip it obviously wasn't ready for.

The truck-stop wasn't all nice either. Some old bearded weirdo kept looking at Sam the entire time, much to their discomfort.

Danny looked back at everyone else. The students were at an 'informal' parking lot made of grass and no pavement, probably somewhere in the back of the camp. Danny even spotted Jazz, who waved excitedly at him. Danny sighed and turned around, pretending not to know her. He also saw Valerie, tapping on her ghost detector, probably to make sure there were none nearby.

There were some old cement stairs up the hill that lead to the actual camp, which they couldn't see yet. Sam was already walking up the steps. "Sam?" Danny followed, while Tucker checked for internet signal on his PDA.

"Oh my god..." He heard Sam whisper with glee and he also finally caught sight of the place.

"Huh. What do you know. The pamphlet wasn't lying."

Sam nearly squealed, which made Danny raise an eyebrow at her. She never made this kind of noise. But it _was_ a nice place, after all, so she was understandably excited. There were long mountains in the distance, behind luscious green forests, and down the hill they could see a grand and clear blue lake, the east side covered by lots of trees, and the west side full of houses – not tiny cabins, falling apart – and other few bigger structures, one being the mess hall at the center, most likely.

Is that a skate park...? And are those supposed to be their cabins?

"I wonder if they have TVs in those." Danny said, mildly impressed. Certainly an improvement from the last summer camp. The number of people he could see walking from all directions towards the mess hall didn't alleviate his overall bad feeling about his stay there, though. He had no idea it was this... crowded.

He's never seen so many teenagers in one spot, honestly...

"Guys! There's internet access! There's-!" Tucker stopped too at the sight. "Huh. The pamphlet _really_ wasn't lying."

"I know, right?"

Sam was still staring lovingly at the nature in front of her, but once she heard people coming up the stairs, she frowned as her smile disappeared. "Of course, there's that..." She walked down the steps ahead of everybody, shaking her head.

They heard Testlaff's booming voice from the back. "– I read there are no snakes loose in the camp, what can we teach these weaklings with this priciness – ?"

"I thought they weren't allowed to leave snakes around?" Came Dash's comment, sounding more like a question than an affirmation. He had Paulina beside him who was applying a new layer of make-up and Star just behind her, fiddling inside her orange purse.

"That's the beauty of it! But don't worry. _I'll_ get you kids into shape! With or without snakes!" She slapped Paulina in the back, which made her roll her pink lipstick up her cheek, and she stood there frozen for a few seconds before she screamed in anguish, making Star gasp and search inside her bag with renewed desperation.

Danny grimaced and followed Sam, with Tucker coming quickly after them. "I wonder if we'll have any of those places for ourselves."

"I doubt it. We'll probably have to share with other groups." Considering there are other schools around, the chances of getting stuck with Dash and Kwan specifically were somewhat slim, actually. That was only mildly relieving, because knowing his own luck, he knew they would be stuck with a bully from another school instead.

"...Do you think they're co-ed?"

"I don't think so."

"Eh, disappointing."

With that, they continued down the path, with at least 30% of the Casper High student body, and with Mr. Lancer trying to get them to behave at the sound of Ms. Testlaff's disappointment over the camp's fanciness and lack of wilderness hazards.

* * *

Jake knew that arriving first and sitting near the front would pay off. Sure, he was too close to the teachers, and yeah, Rotwood was one of them, but, that wouldn't ruin his mood. As soon as the bus stopped at one of the few parking lots past the front entrance, Jake was the first up and out.

He took a long breath and smiled widely. "Yo, this will be _great_!"

Trixie raised an eyebrow as she walked out after him, trying to stay out of the others' path as they flowed out of the bus like a stampede, seeing Jake prancing out and about. "I know you're excited to see Rose again, Jakey, but you're starting to _creep_ me out!"

Then Spud was beside her with an enormous bag that no amount of people could fit in the bag compartment of the bus. "Leave him be, Trixie. Can't you smell the _love_ in the air?"

Trixie sniffed and then clamped her hand on her nose. "I can smell _something_ alright. What you bring in that bag, anyway?! It reeks!"

"Oh, this?" Spud adjusted the straps over his shoulders and grinned lazily. "I learned an important lesson last time."

That time he decided to not bring anything and only use the Lost & Found section for clothing? She remembered that stunt very clearly. "To bring your own clothes?"

"What? Nah. _This_ is what I'm leaving for future generations, so that they'll have a wide section of Lost  & Found to choose from." He finished with a proud grin.

"You leaving all of _that_ at the camp?"

"Yep!"

They continued their one-sided arguing, but Jake however, wasn't listening to any of that. This summer camp was a multi-school camp, and despite the fact that Rose and her family moved back to America not too long ago, she was still living on the other side of the country, in _Seattle_.

Jake still couldn't visit her whenever he wanted.

They still kept in touch, though. She was free to send E-mails now, and there were also the dream bracelets, so they talked often. But nothing was better than actually being with her. So when this camp came up, and he found out Rose's school was participating, he didn't waste the chance. He didn't even have to do anything to convince his parents. They came to this camp when they were younger, and at that very day, his father went and told him he should go too. He would gladly do so.

Just two months of him and Rose. He sighed dreamily.

Someone suddenly poked him on the head. "Chill out, boy." Trixie said with a knowing look.

Jake only laughed. Trixie might say he _giggled_ , but he would forever deny it. "Don't you get it? I haven't seen Rose since that deal with the Dark Dragon, and now, it'll be _just_ the two of us." Because dream encounters didn't really count, even if they were great... "And best yet, _no_ magical emergencies to deal with." Because Rose didn't need any of that now that she was free of the Huntsclan. So he spun around and continued moving ahead, eager to get in there and find his girlfriend, tilting his head from side to side and humming in content.

"Boy..." Trixie half sighed and half growled amiably, then turned to Spud. He wasn't there beside her, but she spotted him on a land of grass stretching around the paved parking lot, his huge bag aside as he tried making 'snow-angels' on the grass.

"Nature's beautiful, isn't she?" She heard him mutter just as dreamily, and she face-palmed with a tired sigh. She decided to ignore the two of them and went looking for a certain Kyle, who happened to be... _almost_ her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Jake continued humming in his good mood, when someone stepped into his path. "Mr. Long." He stopped and took a step back.

"Rotwood." He greeted with a smile, because not even _this_ guy could get him out of this wonderful mood.

"It's Principal Rotwood!" He bellowed before straightening himself. "I'm glad you're having a good day, Mr. Long."

"Oh, I am. I'm _so_ having a great day."

"Hmm, you don't seem worried. I heard this camp is on top of magical grounds." He sounded incredibly smug. But Jake was having none of it.

"Try all you want, I've got nothing for you. If you wanted a chance to get anything on camera, you would have better luck on NYC, not that you have _any,_ anyway."

Rotwood growled and frowned, about to say something when a tan hand was placed on Jake's shoulder. "Is something wrong here?" His home ec. Teacher, Sun Park said with her soothing voice. Great timing, Jake thought as he grinned smugly at Rotwood.

"Ah, n-nay, it's nothing, Mr. Long and I were just... talking." Rotwood tried explaining without looking suspicious, but Jake only took this as an opportunity to slip out.

"Yeah, juuust talking, see ya!" He said quickly and moon-walked away, still on a brilliant mood. He ignored Rotwood's irritated grunt and continued on, waving back at Sun when she waved at him.

There was soon a wooden arc with the sign that said: Weyden Camp, and as he walked past it, the sounds of voices got louder and louder until he reached the conglomeration of all sorts of people in front of the mess hall, which he could barely see from this distance. His smile disappeared. "Wow... that's... a lot of people." How is he going to find Rose in the middle of this mess? "I better try calling." He pulled out his phone and dialed as he walked towards the mass of people, looking from side to side for a blond head, which he would spot from time to time, only to realize he's got the wrong person.

This could take a while...

* * *

Despite the fact that the two of them were the last to leave the bus, one could argue that Randy and Howard were the most excited out of the whole bunch.

Norrisiville wasn't some dingy little town, and _Norrisiville_ _High_ has been a guest of this camp for many years now. So they knew what awaited them, and their school had three buses, banked by McFist Industries. Going was just a part of the school's tradition. Like _Stanked Students,_ or the _Ninja._ All tradition.

It was a very comfortable two-hour trip, by the way.

Randy was in a good mood. He guessed that he must be the _first_ Ninja to ever step foot in this camp, as he would've been obligated to stay in Norrisiville if the Sorcerer were still trapped down there. But he wasn't, which makes Randy a free ninja. His book of ancient ninja wisdom, the Nomicon, didn't seem to agree with the _free_ part – something about always having a responsibility to uphold or whatever – but Randy wouldn't miss this opportunity, right?

Once out, Randy smiled slyly. "I smell _victory_ in our future." He muttered.

His ginger best friend, Howard, was just behind him. "I smell _tacos_." He said, eyes narrowing as he searched for the source of food. " _And_ victory, too. Or maybe it's just the grass."

The two walked behind the group, where they could hear Stevens' trombone playing an intimidating funeral march, as if trying to scare their enemies with Norrisiville High's arrival, while Howard's sister, Heidi was in the front of the whole parade with her phone, updating the Me-Cast excitedly. Randy and Howard were easily ignored as usual. It's something Randy intended to remedy soon, very soon. "This is gonna be _so_ bruce! I can't wait for the challenges!"

"As long as your Nomi-buzz-kill stays out of our business, we'll crush these losers, Cunningham."

Randy waved a hand in dismissal. "Chill, I got it. We'll have our faces on that trophy rack until Norrisiville wins again, which will beee..." He let Howard finish.

"Never!"

"Most likely. We win this, and we'll be set until High School's over. Honor call and everything!"

"Hmm, I can _hear_ the cheers. Slap it!" And they did their customary overly-complicated but cool hand-shake, which was only over after three or four seconds. "Although, I heard we'll have New Yorkers to fight against. They're a nasty bunch, according to the last campers..." Howard frowned, drumming all of his fingers together, as if plotting an evil plan.

"The camp only happens every four years, so maybe they're not anymore." Randy's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "But still, we have the Ninja on our side."

"Yes, we do. Cheers to our certain victory, as long as _you_ stay _out_ of it." Howard took the time to point at Randy's bag and hiss his words, certain that the book was listening. "I don't even know why you brought it..."

Randy wasn't paying attention to that, though. He preferred to long into his own daydreams. "The first freshmen to _ever_ win the Weyden Competition... We'll be making _history_ indeed...!"

"...We're still _freshmen_ , right...?"

"Sophomore year hasn't started yet, sooo yeah, I think so."

"Alright! First freshmen ever to stand on that altar!"

The Weyden Camp had a competition going on, where you competed in teams. It didn't matter if you had someone from a different school on your team, as long as _you_ were there. Randy and Howard could pick anyone and they still would get a photo to prove their victory, along with medals and a money prize that seemed to increase every time. Granted, whoever the other cabinmate was, would get that too for their own school, but what mattered was that _they_ would be famous as the Norrisiville Champions.

"I _still_ smell those tacos!" With an exaggeratedly long breath intake, Howard walked ahead and pointed forward. Randy followed with the same stride. "If they ask for money, you're paying, Cunningham!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. To the tacos!"

This was their time to shine.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess you could say I'm a semi-pro at writing Danny's POV, but I'm not really used to writing Jake and Randy. I'll try my best, though.**

 **I have most of what I'm supposed to write planned out, and I'll try to keep the chapters somewhat short (This chapter was like a third of my original plans for the first chapter) so then I should be able to update fairly regularly, if I have a nice response to this. I mean, I honestly don't like writing when people don't seem to be reading.**

 **By the way, Weyden Camp is a reference to Walden Camp from The Parent Trap, one of my favorite movies, which inspired me to write this fic after I rewatched it. I miss Lindsey Lohan. Now she's dead to me. :(**

 **I've got great plans for this story.** **Anyway, this is all for the first chapter, I hope I caught your interest.**

 **So Review, Fave and/or Follow, and I'll see you next time. o/**


	2. A Toast to New Friends

**A/N: Oh wow, what is this? An update after a week? So soon!**

 **Not much to say here, but I have to answer some questions, since I don't normally answer them through PM. Other people might have the same question.**

 _ **Phantom Ice:**_ **Danny and Sam aren't together, since PP never happened (I hated that episode, it was a mockery to space-science and to Vlad's character). We already have a couple in this story, so maybe later the lovebirds can be together. By the way, you've read my other stories too, and because of that, I wish I could _hug_ you. :)**

 ** _Wooster_ : You read another story of mine too, didn't you? Ahrg, I wish I could hug you too! X) Like I said, I'm a semi-pro with Danny's POV, so I'm not surprised that his POV ended up more detailed. The others will catch up in 'level of detail' with time. For now, I'm doing my best with them. **

**To _Ichigo-lover-1412_ , _Synaps_ , and _MintbushCat_ : I'm so glad you all liked it. This fic is somewhat slow-paced, so you won't see much of an actual plot yet, but that doesn't mean I can't make it _fun_. There's nothing better than pure _social_ conflict between _people_. *Cue the Evil Laugh***

 **Also, something about the last chapter. I wrote Mikey (also called Mickey in the wikia) as a _blond_ , but he's a _red-head_. Where did I get the idea that he was blond...? I dunno.**

 **Anyway, *Romance Alert* I swear I couldn't do anything, you know how Jake is when a certain someone's involved. :/**

 **Grammar mistakes, forgive 'em, please.**

* * *

 _ **Secret Trinity**_

 **Chapter 02**

 **A Toast to New Friends**

* * *

Jake would never claim to be that guy who gets claustrophobic with too many people all around him. He doesn't mind that, he's pretty used to crowded places – he's a New Yorker after all. But at this point, he had to admit, this was making him nervous.

He was walking around, checking every blond girl he saw, but didn't seem to be helping, so he stood still for a second, tapping his foot as the phone continued the call with no results. It just kept ringing, and he was starting to get nervous. _'Why isn't she picking up? Did something happen?'_ He immediately rolled his eyes at the thought.

It was a _summer camp_ , there was no danger.

Maybe her phone's battery ran out; maybe she forgot her phone somewhere; maybe it was inside a purse or something, and she left it on silent. He pursed his lips as he looked around again, still no sign of her. This time, he sighed deeply. "There's nothing to worry about..." He mumbled, phone still ringing beside his ear. "Just chillax, man..."

"Jake?"

That voice behind him made all of his worries disappear like smoke, he blinked and whirled around, immediately grinning. "Rose! Hey!" He hugged her before she could take another step forward.

"Hey yourself," Rose chirped with a smile, hugging him back. "I knew it was you, no one else has this much gel on their hair." She had her own hair up in a ponytail, which only made her look better to him.

Once she pulled away, Jake blinked at his phone, still ringing, and turned it off, shaking his head at her joke. "You still love it."

"I think you look taller, too."

Jake shrugged and smirked smugly. "Thought _you_ would always be the taller one, huh? Just you wait." It seems he was still a few – _very few_ – inches shorter, but he felt like was definitely _closer_ to her eyes now.

"Yeah, right." Her smile widened before she noticed the phone. "You were calling me, ah..." Rose winced and pulled something from the bag strapped around her shoulder. It was a wrecked pink phone, missing buttons, cracked screen and all, maybe slightly bent.

"Whoa, what happened?" He pocketed his own phone and picked it from her with both hands, as if expecting it to fall apart right there. Another button fell, but he didn't bother with it and only raised an amused eyebrow at Rose.

"Some guy bumped on me, and to finish it off, someone else _stepped_ on my phone." She sighed. "If you weren't here, I would've never bothered with this kind of place." He handed the unusable phone back to her, and she shoved it back in her bag with an eye roll.

"Too crowded for you?"

Rose didn't answer with anything more than a nod, and then held his hands. For a few seconds of peace, they only maintained a comfortable eye contact, holding each other's hands firmly. Rose tilted her head a little. "It's different when it's not a dream, right?" She spoke in a calm, delicate tone. Something he knew she wasn't.

Jake scoffed softly, still smiling. "Totally, I can't believe I nearly forgot. It's been months," There was a... tactile feeling when it's not a dream. Everything is much more solid and powerful. Every touch and every feeling.

Jake couldn't even begin to compare a dream with reality.

Her smile widened again, with a look that spoke so much to him, of the love he knew she felt. He felt just the same, but seeing it on Rose's eyes was much more _special_ than his own feelings. "I missed you..." Her voice was soft, and his eyes widened just a bit when she leaned forward, closing her eyes.

He was close enough to her that he no longer felt the tempting need to stand on his tip-toes so she wouldn't have to lean down too much. It was relieving, and he leaned forward, ready for the _real_ kiss he's been eager for since the last time he saw her in Hong Kong.

Except that it didn't come, and Jake found himself pushed to the side by something. "Whoa!" He was briefly disoriented from being pushed so suddenly and fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry, dude." Whoever said that continued walking with a quick pace, and Jake looked to see three teens walking away, one of them holding at least three bags.

His shoulders sagged, and then he pushed himself up when Rose pulled him by the arm. "Aw, man!" Now his clothes were covered in dust and dirt. He growled in frustration.

"A bit rude, but I'm sure it was an accident. Don't worry, Jake." Rose said, eyeing teens as they left with mild caution, a hand on his shoulder as he pawed at his jacket and shorts, creating little clouds of dust. She seemed to find this funny and didn't mind the interruption at all. Jake on the other hand was miffed enough. This annoyance vanished when she leaned forward again, this time getting a kiss that made him go still.

Not as passionate as it would have been _before_ they were interrupted, but it was enough. They still had _two months_ together, and nothing would change that. He heard a provocative whistle somewhere and Rose pulled away quickly, looking around.

Jake frowned. It's like she was afraid _someone_ would see them. "Rose, chill, there's no Huntsclan, we don't have to _hide_." He motioned with a hand around them, trying to show her that there were no more malicious eyes to stop them. She was safe now.

Rose smiled, but he could see it was forced. "I know...! It's just..." He brows knitted together in worry, and Jake hated seeing her like this. "It's just a bit disorienting... now that I remember everything."

Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion, but felt that Rose needed to unload some worries. She would feel better if they weren't completely surrounded, so he grabbed her hand and led her towards the less crowded areas.

Rose continued talking as they walked, keeping her voice low so others wouldn't hear. "I mean, I know there's no Huntsclan anymore, but... I still remember them being present since _forever_... I remember living my life as a normal girl, but at the same time, I remember living as the _Huntsgirl_ , and everything else..." She blinked and looked at him, they were now near one of the houses that would serve as their cabins. It was big and high enough to cast a shadow over them. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so..." Jake wasn't so sure if he understood what exactly she was _feeling_ , but he had an idea of what was going on. "You remember two separate lives."

"Exactly. I-it's weird... I know it's been a few months, but I don't think I'll get used to this any time soon." Her shoulders slumped as she shook her head.

After a second of silence, Jake smiled at her, crossing his arms. "No worries, Rose. I'll stick with you and _we'll_ get over this."

"It might take years, Jake..." She lowered her head, arms closing around herself, as if seeking some sort of comfort he couldn't give.

This made Jake want to laugh. It's like she thought this was an inconvenience so great that it would make him leave. He shook his head at that and continued grinning, placing a hand under her chin so she would look at him directly. "I'll _still_ be with you."

Her beaming smile was real this time, filling him with satisfaction and happiness, and the kiss that followed was much more loving.

* * *

" _You totally ruined their moment, dude."_ Tucker had commented minutes before, which made Danny wince. It was an accident, but he admitted, he had _ruined_ _a moment_. While Tucker snickered, Sam was walking ahead of them, looking from side to side. He could see her lips mildly curled in disgust when she turned. Too many _bright_ people around her and the day was too sunny. She seemed to be lost on her own thoughts, though.

His mind went back to the couple from before. His immediate thoughts when seeing people together like that were always the same these days. Well, not exactly a _thought_ , more like an image. _Sam..._

Danny sighed, quickly shaking his head and banishing the thought from his head.

He might have ruined someone's moment, but he wasn't going to ruin his friendship with his best friend. Besides, he barely has time for _school_ , much less _r_ _omance_ , which was the least of his worries.

He slowed down and adjusted the bags he was carrying over his shoulder. "Why am I carrying your bags too, Tucker?"

"Dude, you got _super-strength_...!" He whispered the last part, leaning closer to make extra sure no one would hear. "All that tech and games in one bag was _killing_ my back." To demonstrate that, he stretched his back, and Danny did hear a few pops.

Danny scoffed. "That's _probably_ because of the bus, seats hard as bricks, remember...?" He didn't mind carrying everything, considering Tucker was right. He did have super-strength after all, so he's supposed to use it to help. He didn't bother asking Sam, though. She would probably be pissed off if the did, she's perfectly capable of carrying her own stuff, she would say, ignoring the fact that offering to carry her bag had nothing to do with her independence or whatever she rants about when he offers help.

He just wanted to help her out as a friend.

Suddenly, there was the high pitch sound of a microphone being tuned. Danny grimaced, the frequency hurting his heightened hearing sense, and stopped to look at the direction it was coming from. Tucker and Sam stopped with him.

To the side of the mess hall, now a few meters away from where they were walking, there was a stage, where some adults were gathering, including Mr. Lancer, who looked pretty pleased to be there.

He still had his megaphone.

Behind the microphone, Danny saw a tall and thin as a stick kind of man, with small bug-eyes and graying hair. _"Ah, excuse me? Campers,"_ Many teenagers stopped to listen, mostly the ones near the stage, but many near the back continued talking as if nothing happened. The man huffed when looking at them and then proceeded to ignore them. _"_ _Good afternoon! It good to see everyone_ so _excited for this year's summer camp!"_ His tone was... positively bright, for the lack of a better term.

"Yes, _so_ excited..." He heard Tucker mutter, and Danny couldn't agree more.

"I'm Irving Slimovitz, principal of Norrisiville High School, and this good sir here, is Mr. Walter Weyden," The man motioned to the side, near the back of the stage, where a crinkly old man – possibly frail like paper – was sitting with his cane, smiling and shaking like a leaf because of old age.

He seemed fine, but Danny was worried that the wind would carry the poor man away if no one tied him down.

" _Because of NHS status as a, heh,_ guest of honor _,"_ He gave them a self-important smug laugh. _"and because of Mr. Weyden's old age, I'll be this camp's administrator for the durations of this summer, any problems, I'll solve them!"_

"If I find myself in a cabin with Paulina, we _will_ have a problem." Danny heard Sam mutter beside him. Danny was already losing focus on what was being said and yawned.

" _-_ _will work like this. To the left here, are the girls' side, to the right, the boys."_ He motioned to each side of the mess hall, where the cabins/houses were built around. _"No co-ed!"_ Danny could hear disappointed groans in random spots of the crowd, Tucker joined them. _"No more than three per room, and I suggest you find yourselves a set and a room quickly, because if you don't,_ _or if you find yourself being a loner,_ _WE will sort you_ wherever _we see fit! Now shoo! Skedaddle!"_

And people did skedaddle. Picking their bags and rushing to either right or left.

Danny adjusted the bags around his shoulders again, focusing on his two friends. "Alright, Tucker and I gonna find our room first. It's better than wasting time trying to find someone to fit in with us."

"You're going to risk getting stuck with someone random instead of choosing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"They wouldn't throw a bully in a room with two obvious losers, would they?"

"Hey!" Tucker protested.

"You know how they see us, don't argue." Danny responded with a deadpan, then looked back at Sam. "What about you?"

"I..." She sighed in frustration, hands on her hips. "I don't know. I guess I'll look for some decent girls to bunk with. Anything but cheerleaders and Paulina-clones is fine with me." She shrugged and started walking to the left side of the camp. "I'll check with you guys later, good luck!"

"Good luck..." Danny waved meekly at her retreating form. "...We'll need it."

"Come on then,"

As soon as Danny started walking, however, he hit someone, again. But this time, they both fell. "Again...? Really?" He complained as he rubbed his head, mostly in annoyance. Tucker helped him up, mumbling 'and here I thought _I_ was the unlucky one'.

He heard a loud gasp and Danny blinked. "My taco!" He looked at the kid in front of him, a stocky ginger who was kneeling in front of the remains of what used to be a _very_ nice taco.

"Er, sorry-" Danny barely had time to finish before the boy got up and glared at him in a way that nearly made Danny jump in surprise.

"Sorry?! _I'M_ sorry! I just lost my taco!"

Danny sighed and dusted his clothes. His patience seemed to be thin at the moment, expected, considering he didn't sleep well. It was either a ghost at home, or a sudden lurch in the bus. "Look, I said I'm sorry." There wasn't much Danny could do to appease people like this. He should just count himself lucky that he didn't make someone bigger and meaner drop their lunch.

"Well, if you were looking where you were going-!"

"Dude..." Tucker said warningly. He might not be very athletic, but he wasn't afraid of a human who wasn't even bigger than him. In height at least. Besides, the revenge he could plot was digital, not physical.

Danny on the other hand, was feeling the need to argue and was biting his tongue at this point. He even gave Tucker a look to get him to back off. Then, another kid walked into their argument, this time a tall and skinny boy with wild purple-ish hair, who pulled the ginger boy by the shoulder with a cautious tone. "Calm down, Howard, I'll get you another one."

" _This_ _one_ was mine, and now I'll never finish it! It was _so_ good...! You're gonna pay for another one!" The stocky boy pointed at Danny again, making Danny recoil in surprise.

"Dude, it was an _accident_! We're not paying for _anything_!" Tucker said in disbelief.

Danny couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes and sighed, focusing on the taller boy. "You really should watch where you leave your friend. He could get hurt." Because if he'd yelled at someone like Dash, the poor kid would be walking away with a mouth-full of grass-taco spiced with top-soil.

The kid with wild hair raised an eyebrow, then his expression turned somewhat sly as he crossed his arms. "He was right in front of you, so maybe you should watch where you keep your _eyes_."

Danny blinked at the two, the taller one extending a hand to the other one, who slapped it in accomplishment, neither breaking eye contact with Danny and Tucker. Danny narrowed his eyes. Is this guy trying to _banter_ with him...? Because only _The Phantom_ can banter around, _not Fenton._ This sudden thought made him hold his tongue.

"Come on, Tucker, we don't have time for this...!" Danny pulled his friend by the shoulder, the two younger kids looking even smugger than before.

Danny huffed and pulled Tucker along. But he still caught their conversation.

" _We killed it, but my taco..."_

" _I_ said _I would get you another one, come_ on _."_

" _I_ _t's the third time this happens today...!"_

Danny shook his head, trying to dispel the sudden annoyance. They still had to find their room, and a lot of them were probably taken now that they wasted so much time. He didn't need to deal with those kids – probably just some freshmen – and considering the size of the camp, he wouldn't even have to _see_ them again.

Oh, what a weird feeling he's been having since he set foot into this camp...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter. I have that feeling that I forgot something, or that something's missing... It's driving me nuts! But I gotta update! D:**

 **First thing, I AM NOT GOOD WITH ROMANCE (also a note: not good with witty banter either). But what can I do?! You can't put Jake and Rose in the same scene and not have the love! And no Randy POV here! D: Don't worry, he'll be here next chapter.**

 **Also Happy _belated_ Christmas! I didn't write on Christmas because Christmas Time is Family Time. ****And Happy _early_ New Year! I feel like 2016 will be a good year...! Well, it will be good for the manga I'm reading, I'm sure. The world will stay the same mishmash of hell and heaven as always and I'm sure the economy in my country will remain just as shitty.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is shorter, but I updated in a week or so! Which is kind of weird for me... Still really happy and excited for this story. I thank everyone who took the time to read and liked it, I thank you, reviewers, for giving me your opinions, it's really good to know people are liking it, and I thank everyone who faved and followed this fic. I'll do my best to update regularly.**

 **As you might have noticed, this fic has a somewhat _slow-pace._ It has a villain, yes, but not in the conventional sense, it's not what you'd expect, that's for sure. But even so, you won't have to _wait_ for anything interesting to happen, because I don't think this 'villain' is the main conflict of this story, nuh-uh, despite the fact that it's an important aspect anyway. Confusing, maybe, but I'm sure you'll understand soon. *Cue the Evil Laugh***

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope the chapter was okay and all. Whatever's missing, will bug me for days, but I have to update.**

 **Please review, fave and/or follow, and I'll see you next time. o/**


	3. ADOPTION SIGN

**A/N: So yeah...**

 **I guess we all know I'm not writing this. The 'flame of interest' I had for this was extinguished and I jumped the shark with uploading it to begin with.**

 **So. I'm putting this up for adoption. But I have a FILE with the plans I had for this fic, a long, summarized version of roughly 28 chapters. Yep.**

 **Therefore, if someone wishes to adopt this fic, I'll have a look at your writing style and then send you the file if I like what I see (read).**

 **So sorry for the inconvenience. X(**


End file.
